


Sage in the Pages

by IceSapphireSerpent



Category: Dragon Quest IX, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: AU, Also Genos needs friends his age, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Genos, Curses, Dragon Quest Au, Especially not the ocs, Fluff, Mage!Genos, Magic, Multi, No one is straight because I'm too gay, Ocs because you need a party in an rpg, Panic Attacks, Prosthetics, bisexual saitama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSapphireSerpent/pseuds/IceSapphireSerpent
Summary: Genos is a powerful mage on a mission to destroy the automaton who murdered his family and bring justice to the dead. However, when traveling looking for stronger weaponry he comes across a talking book named Saitama who agrees to teach him in the ways of being a sage. As time goes on Genos feels drawn to this wise book and wonders. How did Saitama end up like this? Why can't he stay awake? Can Genos become strong enough to save him?I really love DQ9 and the supreme sage's lines reminded me of Saitama too much. Saitama makes his debut in chapter 3!





	1. Water you doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genos is looking for a thief and where else do you look but in Dourbridge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack is in this chapter as a heads up. Saitama doesn't show up now, but I'm going to get to that in the second or third chapter. I have to write all the set up first.
> 
> Note about Bow: I'm not going to make him this Mary Sue. The reason why he seems super gorgeous for a moment is because Bow has charm abilities and not "he's so amazingly gorgeous!" (he wanted to make Genos relax and he was running out of ideas) Once I get more into Bow's story things about him will make more sense. (He's still a side character don't worry that will come later and as just extra stuff to the story.)
> 
> Everyone's going to have a little something extra to balance them out with each other and everyone is going to have their own weaknesses. No Mary Sue's here.

Genos should have known he couldn’t handle it. He never wanted to go “home”, but if he was going to make any progress he needed help. The goddess just wanted to screw him over by placing said help in Dourbridge. He sighed. Of all fucking places.

Years ago when Dr. Kuseno let it slip, during a tune up of his legs, that people were moving back into Dourbridge he was against it, angry that they would after such a tragedy. But he can’t hold a grudge. He remembers this village and what its like to be that poor. They would be anywhere else if they had a choice.

He took special care covering his left hand and his legs. No doubt after four years they still distrust anything looking like an automaton. His gloves, robes, and boots seem to do the trick. A quick “I’ll be back” shouted to the good doctor before departing.

* * *

“Come on kiddo, easy does it.” The man holding him up says.

Genos can still barely breathe or even register much around him. All he can see is fire and burnt flesh passing before his eyes in a blur. He slowly climbs the steps and they creak under his weigh.

“…. ….. verthing alright?” Some feminine voice calls out.

“Yeah. He’s just had too much.” The man replies in a voice that parents use on crying children.

Genos hasn’t had anything. Everything was fine until he saw the fire. Oh Almighty he’s going to be sick.

He makes it without puking. The man helps him to sit against the wall before shutting the heavy oak door. The noise from the bar downstairs cuts out and Genos finally realizes he’s hyperventilating.

Things are easier to focus on now and Genos can see that this man is clearly a thief from his dress. He tries to think a way out of this as he slows his breathing as much as he can.

The dirty, both his hair and clothes, blond stranger sits cross-legged across from him. Genos is immediately unsettled by his blood red eyes and has to remember to keep calming down. The stranger puts on a wide smile and suddenly he’s breathtakingly beautiful. Almost enough for Genos to forget this man is not to be trusted.

Said man pulls out a full cool waterskin and Genos forgets his distrust entirely. He’s slowly sipped his way through half of it when his…companion starts to speak.

“Not a lot of originals come back. Are you here for something special?” It’s that same voice. It makes Genos want to chuck the skin at him.

He’s not a child, but he’s been acting like one hasn’t he? Maybe he deserves this. He’s still going to be pissed about this though. Almighty! How difficult is it to get back to normal?! Breathing is still hard, why is it so hard?

“Um...” FUCK. “I-I” ‘Stop quivering you weak piece of-just say something!’ “I’m looking for Bow.”

“What odds.” The man grins devilishly. “You found your man already. What’d you need?”

Genos is still shaking and Bow hasn’t mentioned it once. Why is he being nice? What is he up to?

“I need your hel-expertise.” Genos runs a trembling hand through his hair.

“You ever been in the town bar before?” Bow asks standing.

“No.” Genos looks up to see Bow offering his hand.

“Lets go downstairs and talk this out okay?”

* * *

Downstairs isn’t as awful as before. The noise is tolerable now and there are only two patrons and- a student bartender? What? Genos would recognize that awful uniform anywhere. She’s from Swindimples. He hasn’t seen anyone from there in ages. Not since he graduated early. She must be around his age.

“So,” Bow says sitting at a table Genos did not remember being there when the two stumbled in from outside.

Genos takes his eyes from the humming pretty bartender. She’s got mugs to polish and he’s got deals to make.

“How old are you?” Bow continues sipping from a glass that has lost its frost.

“Nineteen.” Genos answers promptly.

“Eighteen,” Bow says pointing to himself. “Class?” He looks disinterested, but Genos knows better. This is a casual interrogation.

“Mage.” He snaps his fingers on his flesh hand and flames dance in the palm of his hand.

“You do realize pretty much everything in here is covered in alcohol, right?” Genos closes his palm around the fire.

“I don’t steal from people so if that what you want you’re going to have to look for something else.” Bow says leaning back to prop his feet on the tabletop.

“It isn’t. People say you’re an amazing thief when it comes to monsters and you know just where to look for ingredients. That you know which monsters carry them and where those monsters are.” Genos’ hands shake a little under the table, but his voice is firm again.

“Ingredients? You into alchemy?” Bow pulls a wallet out of his pocket and hands it to one of the men at the bar. He glares at him before tucking it into his vest.

“Yes. The best armor and weapons are not sold, but made through alchemy using rare ingredients. Some of these ingredients are only carried by monsters so I wished to hire you to assist me in that.” Genos watches as Bow gives him a blank confused look for a solid minute.

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?” Bow looks as if he’s more focused now, training his eyes in Genos’ direction.

Genos huffed out a breath in annoyance. “I need your help stealing ingredients to make my equipment stronger.”

“I can do that. Since we’ll be facing a lot of monsters I’ll just ask for half the gold they drop.” Bow relaxed again.

“It’s an extended service. It won’t be for just a couple of days.” Genos explained as he puts a sack of gold on the table.

Bow immediately has his hand on top of Genos’ to push the money back to him. “Then just buy my food and pay for my bed at the inn.”

Genos smirks to himself. This guy doesn’t know what he’s putting himself against. Genos is using his machine hand; no way this thief can beat him in a reverse tug-of-war. He goes to push the money back to Bow. “No, no, I insis-” Their hands don’t budge. Maybe he’s the one with no idea.

Genos goes on to use his full physical strength and they push the gold between the two of them for a while before the leader of the local thief ring tells them to get out of their hair.

As the pair leaves to exit through the back door the bartender calls out to Genos.

“Make sure to visit again sometime!” She shouts before throwing in a wink.

Genos about faces to hide his blush and follow Bow out.

Genos can’t even hear the crackling of the fire the old man has from this side of the building. They have to take a stone staircase to get up to the town exit that goes toward the front of the bar where the flames lie and wait for him to look down at. Bow puts Genos on the inside of the staircase and Genos knows it’s a purposeful move. He’s gratitude outweighs his anger at being treated like glass for once.

“She does that to everyone you know.” Bow mentions as they climb the staircase. “She finds it fun so you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Genos lifts a hand to rub at one of his red cheeks. “I’m not.”

Bow lets out a laugh and Genos wonders if shoving him off at this height would be too cruel or everything Bow deserved.

They travel for a few hours before Bow realize he doesn’t know Genos’ name. He wonders if this thief is really as competent as they say.


	2. Bloomingdale in Sight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on TEACHER IN THE YELLOW PAGES Genos continues to have a shitty day while Bow mother hens him. But what's that?!! A party member draws near!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the kudos and even just reading this story. It really warms my heart to see that y'all like this!

Honestly, he didn’t know what to make of this thief. The man did not live up to the rumors. Genos had heard whispers of a fighter who had been alive for much longer than anyone should, a ruthless opponent with blood red eyes. Funny Bow didn’t bring that to mind when singing the same three traveling song for a whole hour on the road. He wasn’t bad at it, but Genos didn’t care for music and he especially didn’t care for encores. Bow even tried to goad Genos into joining.

“Come on Firefly I know you’ve got a good set of pipes. I can hear it whenever you talk.” Bow winked at him.

Genos rolled his eyes. The nickname about his iris color was not as endearing as Bow thought. “I’m not much of a singer. I prefer silence.”

“Sounds lonely to me.” Bow continued walking as Genos stopped at a sign.

“Bloomingdale is close.” He said flexing his feet. “We can make it there in a few hours.” His joints kept sticking. This day just keeps on getting better doesn’t it?

Bow glanced over. “Need a brake?”

“No.” Genos responded walking quickly past him. He wasn’t going to appear weak in front of a stranger, even if parts of his legs keep locking up. “We should press on-AUGH!”

A slime had hurled itself right into his face and just as quickly jumped away from him making a weird slurping giggle as it went.

He rubbed the gunk off his face with his right sleeve while pulling a knife out with his metal hand. “I’m going to incinerate you!”

“With a knife?” Bow just had to throw in staving off a chuckle.

Genos almost yelled at him to shut up, but he had more self-control than that. That’s when they noticed the group of six slimes. Guess they’re in an ambush. Fantastic.

Another one came for him but Genos managed to dodge it.

“Genos!” Bow yelled across the fight. “What are you doing? Why don’t you have a shield?!”

Who did Bow think he was? His mother? Genos answered him by flipping him the bird with his free non-shield holding hand.

“Okay that’s fair.” Bow called back before getting nailed by two of the slimes in the stomach. “That’s not!” He whined and Genos couldn’t help but snicker.

The other two called up some friends and before Genos and Bow could get even a word in the slimes stacked to form a giant slime with a crown on its head.

Damn.

Bow immediately sprung into action running up and trying to snatch something off of its large body. However, it seems he wasn’t quick enough as the giant slime tried to crush him. Bow, overdramatically in Genos’ opinion, cartwheeled out of harms way at the last minute landing next to him.

“So, what’s the plan?” He asked between breaths. It wasn’t that much of effort. Genos couldn’t understand why he was breathing so hard.

“I’m going to set it on fire.” Genos said simply. He extended his right hand. “Frizz!”

A giant searing blast of flames enveloped the king slime making it scream.

“Woah…” Genos smirked. At least there was something to make Bow shut up. His fire spells had always been unusually strong. He had always had a way with fire magic.

The king slime just sat there with its wounds its eyes darting between the two. It was like it was deciding what to do. The monster wouldn’t get a chance to use those plans.

Bow met eyes with Genos for a moment. He must have seen what he was looking for because he went for it again. This time he succeeded. Landing on the other side of the monster bounty in hand he yelled back, “Now!”

The king slime melted under Genos’ flames. Bow moved quickly to pick up the coins it dropped. Before Genos could even think of an accusation he handed them all over for Genos to divide. With it he also handed over the slimedrop he swiped.

“Slimedrops can be alchemized into several different items. They’ll be useful, thank you.” Genos shoved the drop in the bag.

He’s realized over the hours they’ve been walking together that sometimes Bow has trouble hearing him. He’s tried to make his observations shorter in hopes of alleviating the issue.

Bow smiled. “No prob. Are we powering through the night or resting?” He asked shaking glops of slime from his hair.

“Bloomingdale is right here and I need to rest for the night.” Genos admitted begrudgingly. His pace was slower now but Bow kept in stride with him. Asshole.

They had spent almost the entire day walking and in the dying light Genos could make out fields of wild flowers.

‘So this is the towns namesake. I wonder how the towns local ecosystem could support this kind of life for so long with all the monster activity.’ Genos crushed the thought under his gleaming heel. His chances at a life as a scholar died with his family. He can’t afford any distractions.

* * *

 

They spent the night at the Bloomingdale inn. Inside their room Bow immediately collapsed and fell asleep armor and everything still on. Genos went to sit on his bed, but his knee locked up sending him sprawling over it.

“Phuck.” He breathes out into the pillow his face was buried in. He was exhausted from so much walking on his legs, but he still managed to push himself up with his arms and flip over. “Damn it!”

Bow shifted and Genos stiffened until he settled again.

“Damn it.” He said again much quieter. Honestly, who cursed today?

Pulling his robes over his stuck knee he placed a hand on either side of it. A little focus and blue ribbons sprout from his right hand. The sashes of light connected each finger with its twin. Now he can get to work. Keeping his mind on the task Genos manipulated his hands around his knee.

“Knew it.” He whispered to himself. He hyperextended it too much today and that same old piece slid out of place. His limits with his metal limbs seem to be constant bars on his life. Even after four years he didn’t feel fully adjusted.

Waving his hands so the strands disappeared into the air he placed his right hand on his knee. A white glow and a click caused his leg to finally bend at the knee again.He smoothed out his robes and pulled out his journal to make note of his day.

He should have enough for slime earrings and if he gets his hand on an enchanted stone he could improve his robes. Maybe…

He flipped back through his notes on rumors. Apparently there are a few magical chests at the abandoned Gittingham Palace. Dangerous monsters circle the place, but several ordinary villagers have made the trip to taste food from a strange chef who resides in the building west of there. Should be manageable. He would just need a ship.

Mumbles drew Genos’ attention to his sleeping companion. “P-Pie.” Bow mutters before drooling heavily on his pillow.

Genos rolled his eyes. ‘I’m not going to get anything done in here.’ Grabbing his quill set he went in search of a quiet area to sit and write.

* * *

 

In the basement the bar was mostly empty save two old men and a young man in leather armor. The bartender looked bored in the flickering lamplight.

Pulling out a chair Genos sat, hunkering down for a few hours of planning. Lost in thought he almost missed the glances the armored guy was throwing his way. Almost.

It was hard to see his eyes between the firelight glancing off his glasses and his brown bangs, but Genos knew when he was being watched. The man was older than him, by how much he couldn’t tell, and carried no weapons. Genos couldn’t stop his body from tensing, especially when the man moved over to the seat next to him.

“You’re Genos right?” The man asked flashing a smile.

Genos nodded moving his hand to rest over his knife. Just in case of course.

“I don’t know if you remember this but we sort of met just outside of Zere. I’m Mumen.” He offered his hand and Genos shook it.

* * *

 

Mumen had escorted a group of merchants traveling to Zere from Stornway. They had been quite nice and played instruments filling the air with song and laughter. It reminded Mumen of why he loved protecting people.

The journey was mostly free of incident. Mumen did get a few injuries from a meowgician, but nothing a nights rest couldn’t fix. They finally reached Zere and the merchants and their families lavished him in praise. He refused any money they tried to give him in thanks, but couldn’t turn away the free night at the inn. At that point he risked being rude and he never wanted to offend such nice people.

In all the commotion Mumen was the only one to notice the little girl chasing an animal out the entrance.

“Kitty! Come back!” She laughed reaching out.

"Wait!” Mumen squeezed out of the crowd uttering apologizes left and right. “Stop!”

By the time Mumen had finally run out of the town it was too late.

Her scream was so terrified Mumen felt his blood run cold.

A ragged reaper twitched in front of her raising its dripping scythe again. A brown and red lump lay at its feet. The cat wasn’t going to be playing chase anymore.

Mumen knew he wasn’t fast enough, but he had to try. It all happened in the blink of an eye.

 A blur tackled the girl as the scythe came down. Red was everywhere. The blur hit the ground hard. It had wrapped itself around the girl as they rolled roughly across the grass painting the red everywhere. When they settled Mumen though the stranger was dead. The only sign of life from the blond was their arms tightening slowly around the girl. It looked as if it pained them. A giant slash ran down their robes and back.

 The girl lived. The boy’s skin scarred. He looked so young, so sad. Mumen became a warrior to help good people. If this young man, who risked his life for someone else without a thought about himself, who never even asked for help stitching up his wounds or clothes, was not a good person Mumen didn’t know who was.

* * *

 

“That’s why I sought out Bow,” Genos explained. “I need to be stronger to defeat the automaton and I need to consider my equipment and how it effects my ability in fights.”

 

When Genos paused to take in a breath Mumen saw his chance. “So, think you need a warrior?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needed to happen, but I wasn't entirely happy with it. Anyway next chapter is Saitama's debut! Please leave a comment if you want to.
> 
> P.S. Bow loves to get under his friends skin and has a talent for it so if Genos seemed a little too angry there is reason. Genos actually is growing to care for Bow as time goes on. Bow grows on people...like a fungus as a close friend of his has said.


	3. Don't Mimic Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on Dragon Ball Z! Our hero mage Genos met thief Bow and warrior Mumen on his quest for better equipment. Now he must face what awaits him in the abandoned Gittingham Palace! Danger and a slumbering magical power await our young intrepid hero. But is he strong enough to survive?
> 
> Or I Like to Call It- Genos refuses to stop being a tsundere friend, because his trauma won't let him have five minutes of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has left a comment your encouragement means the world to me! I'm sorry it took so long to finish this chapter but the part I found so difficult is behind me. Smooth sailing is in my future and the island of plot development is in my sights (I'll drop the shitty metaphor).
> 
> Thanks go out to wreak.yourself for beta-ing the opening of this chapter forever ago.

It’s only the next day and Genos already regrets letting Mumen join. The man was a kind, gentle soul, but between him and Bow Genos was never going to be motherless again.

“Are you sure you don’t have motion sickness? I’m sorry to bother you, but you just don’t look very well,” Mumen hovered as he watched Genos lean on the side of the ship.

“Mumen! Don’t provoke the snapping turtle,” Bow warned from the other side of the ship. “Besides,” he smirked, “that’s my job.”

“I’m fine.” Genos answered for the fifth time. “I just haven’t sailed out of Slurry Quay’s port in a very long time.”

Four years if you wanted to be exact. His heart wrenched when he remembered talking with his little sister about sailing away from Dourbridge to a better life. How hollow he had felt when he was carried onto that ship, broken and alone, save for the doctor. Back then Dr. Kuseno was just a stranger, and even though he considered the man his family now, he had never felt more solitary in his life than at that moment.

A grounding hand on his shoulder broke him from his dreary thoughts. He turned to see Mumen’s gentle smile. “The sunset’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Genos turned back to the sea, this time actually taking in the view. Yellows, oranges, reds, pinks, and a slew of other colors painted the sky. Where the horizon met those colors bled together over the ocean creating a painting of their own.

“Yeah,” Genos said quietly. “It is.”

“I’m going to make some tea. Would you like some?” Mumen asked.

Genos simply nodded, keeping his eyes on the sky.

“How about you, Bow?” Mumen called, but quickly grew flustered when he saw what the boy was doing. “Wha- Bow!”

Genos turned his head at that and groaned at what he saw.

“Yeah?” Bow looked back at Mumen from his spot lying across the ship’s yard.

“You can’t do that on a ship! It’s against the rules.” Mumen said.

“Wait, really?” Bow asked. “If you are still offering, yes, I would love some tea.”

Genos sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

 

The land surrounding the palace was putrid. The soil itself was tainted dark purple, and whole lakes of poisoned water lay about. That wasn’t even considering the horrible stench of the rotten corpses that kept reanimating everywhere.

They were lucky that Mumen had a few vials of holy water on him. Dashing the water onto their feet and around themselves left them invisible to the monsters, making the only challenge dodging them.

After hours of trekking through ruins and dangerous terrain, with the aid of Genos’ safe passage spell, they finally reached the bridge. They crossed the mote of poison, which Genos felt was complete overkill for a fortress, to the towering doors of the palace. Working together the three of them managed to push the rusted doors wide open.

Surprisingly, there were no monsters inside that Genos could see. In fact, it was incredibly quiet except for their echoing footsteps. Genos looked around at the crumbling pillars, while Bow stood at the fork in the entryway, and Mumen stayed by Genos’ side.

‘I’m breathing fine Mumen you can step away for a bit.’ Genos thought bitterly to himself. They just see him as weak for his prosthetics. That’s why he has to keep them at a distance. They’ll hold him back trying to protect him when there’s no need.

A small voice in the back of his head called him a liar. He chose to ignore it.

“Right.” Bow decided and his two companions looked at him.

“What do you mean?” Mumen asked.

Bow turned back to them. “We should go right.” He tapped his nose and smiled. “I’ve got a nose for treasure.”

Genos worried for a moment that if he kept rolling his eyes at Bow they’d fall out of their sockets.

Mumen however, paid it no mind and jogged ahead of the group. “I’ll go first in case we encounter any trouble!”

Genos hung back with Bow for a moment. “I don’t think I have the heart to tell him our defense is much higher than his.”

Bow nodded in agreement. “At least we’ve got medicinal herbs.”

Mumen ran back in cutting off the conversation. “I found the chests! Bow was right about- well going right.”

Bow’s smirk was met with a glower before the two raced to catch up to Mumen who had already started to run back to the room ahead.

“Jeez! What is he a foot-racer?” Bow complained.

“Bow, have you ever thought about not talking?” Genos asked with a joking smile.

“Oh come on Firefly you know you’d miss it.”

* * *

The small room, just past the staircase, had three magic blue chests sprinkled between three empty red ones. At least half of the ceiling had collapsed leaving the upper floor visible. Chunks of debris littered the space and dirt and grim was everywhere.

Genos walked up to the first chest and flung it open. “Huh, a prayer ring. Not bad.”

The second one had around five hundred gold coins in it, and the third had teeth sharp enough to rip off his hand.

In Genos’ shock all he could think was, ‘oh, fuck a mimic.’ He barely registered Mumen and Bow rushing to his side.

After getting to his feet, getting a grip on where he was, and that his arm was bleeding, Genos balled up his sleeve, and pressed it hard against the wound. At least it was his mechanical hand and not his flesh one.

“Genos!” Bow cried out in worry. Quickly he cast a light healing spell, and the bleeding stopped, but Genos’ hand was still, unfortunately, gone.

As irritating as losing his hand was, Genos could still set this thing on fire easily. Wood was no match for him. He raised his hand heat filling his palm. He should have realized it was faster.

After crunching through and swallowing Genos’ hand the mimic did a strange dance lighting up the room with the runes of a spell. Genos’ blood ran cold when he recognized them.

“NO!!!” Genos screamed out, but to no avail.

In seconds a ring of dark energy surrounded Bow, and he hit the ground hard. His glassy eyes stared right through Genos. Bow’s horror was still etched into his frozen features.

Genos couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing.

Mumen shuffled a bit closer to his body. “…Bow?”

Bow remained lifeless.

Tears enveloped Genos’ sight, but he held onto them like he held onto past, refusing to let go for anything. Bow didn’t need tears he needed to be avenged. Just like all of the other corpses in Genos’ wake. And Genos would be damned if he didn’t give him that. Genos hired him. Genos dragged him here. Genos waltz into a trap, and Bow died helping him. Genos hadn’t know him but a handful of days, yet he couldn’t help the swell of emotion. He wasn’t good at facing death, had been running from it to avoid grief. He pushed others away to avoid meeting that specter again, to keep it in the past and here he was again. Drowning in the same horror and anguish all those years ago. The fire would be a thousand times over more welcome than this.

Genos didn’t consider himself good at handling emotions, but he was excellent at unleashing fury.

His palm sizzled and cracked with energy as he raised it. “Burn.” He seethed out between his teeth. The flames hit the chest so hard it skated back a little bit.

Mumen gave out a yell, startling Genos, and ran forward to throw a right hook shattering one of its already weakened boards.

The mimic made a horrible screeching noise. They had to cover their ears in fear of them bleeding.

When Genos finally dropped his hands his ears were still ringing.

“-enos!” He turned to see Mumen yelling at him.

“Genos! If we get him to a priest there still might be hope!” Mumen looked as desperate as Genos felt.

Relief flooded him as tears flooded his eyes. He forgot. He has the money to pay the church now. If they hurry he doesn’t have to lose anyone.

He nodded. “Okay.” His voice cracked.

Mumen’s eyes widened. “Genos!” Mumen shoved him out of the way. Just to give Genos the perfect view to see him die.

“MUMEN!” Genos screamed. He crawled one handed to the man’s corpse. “Mumen,” he cried pulling the man’s head into his lap. “Mumen, please, please, please, please!”

Genos pushed his bangs out of the way. “Mumen you’re going to be okay. It’s-it’s..”

It’s all his fault. Just like before. They’re dead because of him. Just like his sister. Just like his parents. He can’t breathe. There’s so much smoke everywhere. The heat surrounds him as the flames devour his hand, his legs, his home. His everything. The fire is taking everything from him and all he can do is watch.

“Kazammle!” A powerful voice shouts from above them. A wicked bolt of lightning lit up the room as it came crashing into the mimic.

If it weren’t a male speaking Genos would have thought it divine intervention. He covered his eyes to avoid the bright light and flying shards. Even without his sight he knew this was no ordinary magic. He could feel the raw spiritual energy filling the room. Genos had never encountered anything like it. Nothing was this powerful.

The bolt was gone in a blink. Smoke rising from the room and charred wood of what once was the mimic. However, the benevolent being from before did not seem to be finished.

“Kazing!” At a word sparkling light surrounded Mumen. As it faded the man’s eyes flew open and he gasped for air. The stranger repeated the word and Bow sputtered to life again beside him.

Genos hurriedly checked on his companions. Feeling their pulses with trembling fingers and checking their breathing, he sagged on the floor exhausted. They were injured, but alive. Genos would have wept tears of relief, but he didn’t have any tears left in him at this point.

As the adrenaline started to fade the pain in his wrist flared, but Genos couldn’t give it his attention. Who was that voice? How were they so strong? He lifted his eyes to the floor above. It had to have been coming from there. The voice of the man who would teach him. And he would teach him. Genos won’t take no for an answer.

* * *

Genos made his way up the stairs carefully. He had no idea what this man may be capable of, and he didn’t want to startle someone this powerful. What was left of this level wasn’t much. Just a table to his left and a bookcase in front of him.

There’s no way a human cleared this chasm, a monster couldn’t have either. Genos walked to the ledge and looked over just to be sure. Only Mumen and Bow were on the bottom floor. Genos turned to leave when his foot caught on a lavish book. It didn’t match any of the grey crumbling books of the shelf. In fact, Genos had never seen a more beautifully perfect book. It was mainly light blue with silver and white accents all over and no title on the spine or cover. It looked like it had fallen open and face down on the stone. Gently, he picked the book up and turned it around.

“Thanks,” the book said before yawning loudly. “The floor’s pretty cold.”

Genos couldn’t speak. He looked around wildly for confirmation that this book was talking to him, but he couldn’t find anything. He was utterly at a loss. In all his travels nothing of this caliber had happened.

“Hey, calm down.” The tired voice of the book drew his focus back. “It’s just magic..no need…no need to…” Aaaand now the book was snoring. Genos was holding a snoring book that was just speaking with him a moment ago. Did this magic book belong to the spellcaster that saved his acquaintances? There was only one way to find out.

“Excuse me?” Genos gently shook the book. “Book-sir? Could you please-?”

“Huh?” The books snores abruptly stopped. “Oh damn, I feel asleep didn’t I?” The pages flipped themselves in a rush and Genos had to move his fingers to avoid paper cuts. Then as suddenly as they started they stilled. “Wait… did you want to be a sage? Most people who pick me up do so I kinda assumed.”

"A sage?" Genos asked in disbelief. "But sages don't exist anymore!" Everyone knew that the sages of old were powerful magic wielders without compare. They were wiped out generations ago.

"Well I'm here so I'm gonna guess that's not true." The book spoke lethargically. "My name's Saitama. I just kind of sit here, and wait for people to come yell at me about wanting my power." Saitama yawned again a corner of a page peeling up to rub at the top line of text tiredly. "No one's ever been able to handle it though."

Genos exploded with the questions that he held inside. "Power? Was that you early? Those were your spells? I can't believe someone like you exists! Or er- something. How did you end up in this abandoned monster infested place? How did you end up on this shelf? Were you always a book?"

The same page corner came up and slapped itself on his lips. "Shhhhhh. No more of that." Saitama however, could not silence Genos for all the world.

Being careful not to give himself a paper cut with the page against his lips Genos spoke slowly. "Why are you in this state?"

"That! Is a good question! You know what," Saitama removed his page from Genos' lips. "I'm going to give you a quest. Finish the quest and I'll teach you to be a sage and get you some new duds. How 'bout that?"

Genos took a deep breath to begin speaking again, but Saitama beat him to it. "You only get twenty words. Make them count."

Genos took a moment to meditate on what he should say. This Saitama saved Bow and Mumen from their fates as well as saved him from death's door. He could not ruin an opportunity to learn from such a powerful being. He had to be careful.

Plopping on the floor with only a minor protest from his knees Genos gently set Saitama on the floor. His hand free, Genos took this chance to count out possible phrases to say.

Saitama's pages fluttered with a chuckle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm-" Damn! He's already at nineteen! He glowered at that thought as Saitama shook with a full-on laugh.

"You should be more careful." Saitama teased. "You look like a displeased cat when you pout."

Pout? Genos did not pout!

Saitama laughed harder. "There! That's it!" His fit subsided and he sighed. "This is more fun than I've had in a while. You're fun to mess with."

That's it. Genos couldn't take anymore time with this. Saitama was making him out to be a joke, and that's the last thing he needs from his teacher. "Sage Saitama! I accept this quest and I thank you for saving the lives of my companions." There was no possible way for the next part to be grammatically correct. Genos tried to hold in an internal groans. "What'sa quest?"

"A country conjunction. How clever." Saitama joked. "Okay, okay! I see you're like that Sonic guy and you're not gonna relent." Who? "This quest is either going to be the easiest or the most difficult quest I have ever given out. Move over here."

Genos scooted across the floor to kneel before the book as Saitama flipped his pages. He stopped on a page with a handsome man with black hair drapped in saintly robes. Genos couldn't help finding the person a bit.. cute. He was a right mess wasn't he? "I used to be the sage of a kingdom really far-"

"That's you!" Genos couldn't help, but let slip out. A vibrant red painting his cheeks. He had thought his teacher was cute. His luck seemed to be just as true to its terribleness as ever.

"Yeah! Do you have a problem with that?" Saitama asked irritated. "Look," he flipped the page over to show an austere castle. "I worked for the royal family Brigadoom and also sometimes its sister city, Stornway. I need you to bring evidence of my existence."

"Really? Won't that be easy?" Genos asked.

"Look kid-" Saitama started.

"It's Genos." He corrected.

"Genos. I can see all over the world with my powers. You're gonna have to do a lot of digging to find it. If it exists at all now. It's been a long time since I've been a regular sage. All of the evidence might have crumpled to dust by now." Saitama admitted.

"I see Master. Do not worry!" Genos climbed to his feet in a flurry. "I will find evidence physical or not. With powers like yours I am sure many bards sing your praise even to this day!"

"Hey! I didn't say you could call me that." Saitama complained as Genos lifted him off the ground.

Genos seemed blind to him, caught up in his own excitement. "Teacher, have faith in me. I will bring you proof, and be the best student you have ever taught!"

"Yeah, and the only student I have ever taught." Saitama mumbled, ignored by his 'disciple'.

The fight seemed to leave Saitama and he struggled to finish speaking with Genos. "Just put me back on my shelf. I'm tired."

"Of course teacher. Sleep well."


End file.
